beyond_good_and_evil_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kador Lokison
Kador Lokison is the oldest of the tiefling refugees. He was old enough when he came to live with the humans that he was placed with Galathil and Figwit to live. As the elves are not keenly focused on the material facination of humans, Kador helped them find a market for their finely crafted goods to raise the necessary capital to sustain their home in the city. As Kador grew older, he became more adept at seeking out the rare and valuable materials needed for the more exotic elven instruments. He focused on building a business supplying lumber to the ship building industry. Kador has more knowledge about the tiefling homeland than his cousins. Unbeknowst to them, as a tiefling becomes an adolescent, they are exposed to the true competitive nature of their race. Usually born in multiples, tieflings experience childhood in cooperation with their siblings. As they become adolescents, the tiefling society pits siblings against each other in what very often ends in a mortal struggle for prominence. For Kador, this aspect of his homeland came home to roost as the cataclysmic events drove him from the islands. As he and his brother were escaping, Kador used the chaos to slay his twin. The loss left an emotional scar - ultimately with the demise of their society, the competition was no longer warranted however Kador could not risk his brother's trechery were they to survive the exodus. Upon adoption by the elves in human society, Kador has elected to hide the true nature of his homeland from his younger cousins. Their memories of life on the islands are of a protected and nurturing nature. Although they seek to restore their home, they lack the knowledge of what that truly means for their relationships with one another. Rather, Kador seeks to mold human society to his benefit. Tenacious and cunning, Kador quickly established himself as a adept businessman. Banned by the Jarl from participating in the royal court, the world of merchant traders has proven to be a welcoming route to power for the young tiefling. Early in his career as a trader, Kador was set upon by bandits and wounded. Although he was able to fight off his assailants, he realized that traveling outside the city could be a dangerous endeavor especially when dealing with valuable commodities. Upon his return, he sought to employ a personal body guard. As Kador is secretive and guarded in human society, it was important to find a dedicated and trustworthy companion. As his elven adopted fathers, Kador gives little credence to the human pantheon of gods however the local sentiment that views he and his tiefling cousins as spawn of Loki proved useful. Skard Hammerson, a member of the Loki cult that cropped up gradually after the arrival of the tieflings, has proven a dedicated and feverent protector of not only Kador but his cousins as well. As business picked up, Kador needed to secure help with the management of his business affairs. He sought out a young manager from within his growing organization to bring into the fold. Ivan Arnolfson, son of a local noble, has proven an adept concierge. Dealing with merchants, traders, the local court, and the occasional human resources aspects, Ivan has proven an indispensable and loyal ally. Although Kador is the unquestioned boss, both Kador and Ivan view the success of the business as a mutual endeavor. Beliefs and Instincts Beliefs: 1. (Long Term) The seed of Yggdrasil is the only way I can save this world from ruin. I must beat my cousins to the seed and use it to liberate this world from war. I will see if the Ordoni book has any mention of the seed. 2. (Intra-party) If Lux is going to parade around as Mathias, he must learn at least the basic tenets of the religion of Zhotek. 3. (Short Term) Instincts: 1) Where people defer to hierarchial authority, I will oppose it. 2) If I ever see another elf, I will avoid them and sneak away. 3) I will convince people to act in my best economic interest. Resolved Beliefs: 1) Sedna Ostjorgen is behind the Hjalsburrough curse. I will seek out the town merchant and try to gather evidence that the information she provided me about the village is no longer accurate and is more descriptive of the market 15 years ago. 2) The city of Hjalsburrough is afflicted by a "curse". The children of Loki could gain political capital by relieving the cause which we could use to settle the honor debt with Rudolph Seafoam. I will discover the identity of the headless horseman and expose the cause of the curse. 3) I will finally corner the lumber market by absorbing the operations of my late rival Isgard from his inexperienced son Sven who is struggling to maintain operations. I will have Ivan prepare our books for the acquisition. I will dispatch Skard to investigate the rumors of Sven's skooma addiction. 4) I will use the increased profits from Sven's recently acquired lumber operation to fund and establish the Flekkerfjord Skooma Rehabilitation Institute. Habjork will use his apothecary skills to produce medications to treat the effects of skooma withdrawl. 5) My uncles know more about my lineage than they let on. I will discover what secrets have been kept from me concerning my origins as a tiefling. 6) We must escape Flekkerfjord through the forbidden woods to reach Hjalsborrough. From there we will decide which is the best route to depart: by land or by sea. 7) The farther we get from town, the more I will come to rely on my siblings. As these tables turn, I will seek to learn ways to make myself useful in a traveling party. 8) I am in possession of two chimera eggs. Although I should save at least one for our inevitable journey to the glade under the mountain, perhaps the dwarves would be willing to trade arms and armor for the other. I shall speak to the dwarven king about this potential exchange. 9) Skard has been a loyal employee and has risked much through his dutiful service to me and the rest of the tieflings. I will reward his loyalty by commissioning a dwarven helm with the trappings of Loki that will rival even Merenger's glorious hat! Well, maybe only in Skard's mind. 10) The dwarves are sitting on a gold mine...well iron. Their trade with the humans was hindered by their misunderstanding of human value systems. I will educate Ordun Marghuul of the utility and value of iron to humans and provide him with letters to establish more fruitful trade through Ivan and Angron in Flekkerfjord. Perhaps I will be able to help Timmithy Timmson offload his crops yet! 11) Valefar wants to try to communicate with the skaven. I will help him find a translator among the rat people. 12) Our friends, the dwarves, are bothered by the skaven blight in their lower caves. I will help my family seek out and eliminate Skittershanks. 13) Our negotiaions are ... lacking. I must learn Dwarven ASAP. 14) This tomb is a holy place that should not be disturbed. We have accomplished our task and should leave this tomb in tact. 15) Galavanting about in the caves without the structure of society is an unnecessary risk. I will convince the family to return to the dwarf home. 16) I will discovery lost treasure in this giant's tomb that will make me flush so that I can spend money and endear me to the populous in Arbroah. 17) Blood is thicker than water. I must make Astrid understand our plight and why I lied to her in front of Mathias. 18) Figwit was right to try to protect me from knowing the truth. Now I am hunted from all sides. I must be cautious and prepare myself for the coming storm. I must return to my loyal bodyguard, Skard, and convince Zebediah to restore his health. Game stats Lifepaths: Born Tainted, City Shopkeeper, Village Merchant, City Magnate Age: 36 Traits: Misunderstood, Distracted, Self-satisfied, Skeptical, Ambitious, Affinity for Business, Rable Rouser, Forked Tongue. *'Attributes' **Will B5 **Power B4 **Agility B4 **Perception B6 **Forte B4 **Speed B4 **Health B3 **Steel B7 **Mortal Wound B10 **Hesitation 5 **Circles B2 **Resources B5 **Corruption B4 **Reflexes B4 *'Skills' **Accounting B3 **Administration B4 **Booze-wise B3 **Bow B3 **Cartography B2 **Commodities-wise B4 **Cooking B3 **Falsehood B5 **Foreign Language B4 **Haggling B5 **Merchant-wise B3 **Observation B5 **Persuasion B6 **Philosophy B3 **Read B3 **Soothing Platitudes B3 **Sword B3 **Theology B3 **Tracking B3 **Ugly Truth B3 **Wholesale-wise B3 **Write B3 *'Relationships' **Regional Reputation - Shrewd Businessman **Ivan Arnolfson - concierge **Skard Hammerson - bodyguard **Timmithy Timmson the 10th, a wheat farmer **Ordun Marghuul the Dwarf, traders guild **Hero of Hjalsborrough **Fugitive of Flekkerfjord **Clansman of the Karak *'Enemies' **Rudolph Seafoam, son in law of Alexander Frisk of the Wraiths of Hela **Leviskite Olsbroter, Jarl of Flekkerfjord *'Gear, Posessions, and Property' **Clothing **Shoes **Traveling Gear **Finery **Personal Effects **Armor (Gambeson) **Arms (Run of the Mill - arming sword, dagger, bow) **Large Business **1 Chimera Egg **+2 Spvellan Cash on Hand **Writing Toolkit 'Roleplaying Notes' My concept for this character is an amalgum of both Vito Corleone and Michael Corleone from the Godfather. I want to show deverence to family and tradition. Kador has the character trait of "self-satisfied". I do not intend to play him as a conceded or arrogant person but rather focus on a person who has achieved long term goals and is pleased with his status in society. Kador genuinely has taken traits established in a morally questionably society and applied them in the cutthroat business world to his benifit. Kador also has the character trait of "distracted". This was a mandatory unlock as part of being a villiage merchant. I intend to play this as a tie in to the "affinity for business" trait. Kador will find himself distracted thinking about the commodities market built up around the things that humans use. For example, he may become enthralled thinking about the source and market of fabric that the curtins in a tavern are made from rather than engaging in social conversation that is grounded in things like religion. Like the Corleone family, Kador views illicit drugs like skooma to be a scourage on society.He abhors its use and will not tolerate employees who engage in such behavior. He is tacitly aware that his cousin Astrid has some connection to skooma but has little more than suspicians and will maintain the benefit of the doubt. Expanding his trading empire, Kador has negotiated with Ordun Marghuul to begin trading foodstuffs for iron with the dwarves. Category:PC